Anthem
Anthem 'is a entity and character from ''The FEAST Saga series also known as "The Creator Destroyer", is the main antagonist of the Fight it Out! games and Final Boss of 2nd Sign, the final game of the series. In which it is known by its human form as '''Rhyme. It has been split in two sides, with the dominating Dark Personality being Rhyme, a dancer who wants to recreate the world, and the Light Personality being no other than Sienna Travers and later Cadenza (Albeit not confirmed until very much later), albeit Sienna didn't knew until the Climax of 2nd Sign. Appearance/Data *Gender: Ambiguous, formerly a boy (as Cyrus) *Age: Timeless *Height: 154cm (5' 0,8") Cyrus / 187cm (6' 1,7") Rhyme / 244cm (8' 0") Cyborg / Unmeasurable Form/Real Form *Weight: Unknown Cyrus / 67kg (148lbs) Rhyme / 1t (1000kg/2205lbs) Cyborg / Unmeasurable Form/Real Form *Blood Type: None *Date of birth: Unknown (Rhyme's "Birthdate" is listed August 25) *Zodiac Sign: Unknown/Virgo in 2nd Sign- *Interests: None *Likes: None *Dislikes: None RELEVANCE: Antagonist/Supporting ALIGNMENT: True Neutral -> Chaotic Evil -> Lawful Good Anthem's Real Form is a Golden, Silver and bronze colored Mech with Rainbow Wings, white eyes. As Rhyme it is pretty tall, it has pale skin, light blue eyes, dresses in a tuxedo mainly in colors red, black and white, brown shoes and has red hair, and a bright black glove, and a hat, with freckles. As the Cyborg Form, it has longer red and white hair and now has a black and gray cybernetic body with heels, it has a longsword, and multiple cutting weapons in its body, it has heterocromatic laser eyes (One Purple and One Yellow). And its final fusioned form involves many faces in the same huge body (Arche's, Divine's, Harbinger's and Void's), with Anthem's head being a skull, however, it was complete for a battle until one of the gods betrayed it, becoming more uglier. When mimicking Blake's body, its notable difference was its blue eyes were more darker. Personality Anthem is a being that plans to recreate the world by all costs, it hates humans for what they have done to the world that it created, however, it acknowledges that not all human beings aren't as evil as it knew it. As Rhyme, it just likes to dance and have fun, at first, because later is revealed that it likes to fight and defeating enemies. Because its for instincts. It can talk in many voice tones according to its personality, which Alto and Cadenza understand, it is unstable. The Dark Side of Anthem is a total destroyer and a trickster who just wants to fight, whereas the Light Side wants to preserve the creation and cares about the world. Fighting Style/Battle Analysis Anthem has a very primitive Fighting Style, which involves long range attacks and its motif is mainly war weapons as in mech form, it also can damage souls for inside. As Rhyme, Its fighting Style is relatively different, it involves dance moves, more based in the classic urban style rather than the ballet-based Ballerina, it has two stances: Moonwalker, which is more dance based and short ranged, and Sunrunner, which involves cutting weapons and many robotic powers. The Cyborg form has Sunrunner by default, and has an special attack involving its heels. Trivia *Anthem is a musical composition of a Celebration, adjectival form is "Anthemic", derived from the Greek antíphōna, or the Old English antefn. Words referred to antiphons, a call-and-response style of singing. **Or might be alluded to the J-Rock band of the same name. *Rhyme is a repetition of similar sounds in two or more words. Most often in the last syllables of lines, poems and sounds. **A Nursery Rhyme is a popular example of this. *Its Cyborg form is a tribute of a certain mechon form from Xenoblade Chronicles, a big spoiler of the game. (Basically Mumkhar as Metal Face) *Rhyme is a tribute and a shout-out of Michael Jackson, such as Moonwalker, even some part of his personality. *The playable Anthem is the Cyborg version of Rhyme, which is considered as Rhyme's Super Form. *Rhyme is the only playable god in In-Verse All-Stars Versus, and the second playable Villain aside of Marcel Adler from The Raven Crest - VSRFX, a fellow Rival Unit turned Solo Unit. Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters